


i've seen the waters (they make your eyes shine)

by louistomlinsons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Help, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlinsons/pseuds/louistomlinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets Jay for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've seen the waters (they make your eyes shine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1dsoupforthesoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dsoupforthesoul/gifts).



“I’m just really nervous,” Harry admits as he twists his fingers. He does appear nervous, unable to sit still, fidgeting in his seat, and biting his lip and insides of his cheeks. Louis grabs his hands and stills them, taking one into his own. He gives it a reassuring squeeze and kisses the knuckles, the soft skin there sliding easily against his lips. 

“Don’t be,” Louis reassures, punctuating each word with a kiss to the knuckles. “She’ll love you, I just know it.”

“How do you know?” Harry asks breathlessly, letting his teeth stop their attack on his lips. They’re all shiny with spit and red from being bitten so much. Louis thinks he looks filthy and wonders if it would be inappropriate to bring Harry in to meet his mother like that. Probably, but he doesn’t really care. She’s seen worst things, most definitely. Harry’s pornographic lips are nothing.

“I’m going to be very cliché here with my answer,” Louis says, smirking, mostly to himself. “But I know because I love you and you make me happy, and she loves what makes me happy. So basically, since you are my main source of happiness, she will definitely love you.”

Harry smiles, not as visibly nervous any more. Whenever Louis speaks, he is automatically just a little bit more at ease. “Anything I need to know before we go in there? What should I be prepared for?”

Louis laughs happily as he opens the car door. Immediately, the smell of home engulfs him, like a loving family member or a long lost friend, excited to have him home. The gravel on the driveway crunches beneath his feet noisily as he stands. “It’s not a test, Harry, you can’t really prepare for it.”

Harry’s head pops up on the other side of the car as he straightens up. His eyes widen fearfully, his nerves coming back in full force, crashing in his stomach and threatening to spill into the grass lining the driveway. “What?”

Louis retreats, saying, “Stop worrying! What I meant was, she’s a human being and human beings are very volatile and fickle, their emotions constantly changing. So it’s all very unexpected. But. Her opinion of you will always be ‘you make my son happy, so that’s a good thing and I don’t want to harm you in any way.’”

Harry let’s out a shaky laugh and comes around to the front of the car. He waits patiently for Louis to join him, quickly grabbing his hand, covering the petite fingers with his own. He swings their joined hands together as he walks, still feeling the nerves that feel like they need to find a way out. With each step closer to the mahogany door, he finds himself feeling like puking even more.

They finally reach the porch, climbing the concrete steps with ease. Louis raises his fist to knock on the door and Harry almost stops him, but watches with a panicked look on his face instead. Without waiting for anyone to answer the door, Louis twists the knob with his free hand and pushes the door open, revealing an empty entry way.

The cool air that wafts over them as they step into the house is a refreshing break from the heat and humidity of outside. Harry almost calms down as they walk down the long hallway, but his panic and nerves rise once again when they reach the end, coming to an open kitchen. 

There are pictures of Louis all over the walls, and what Harry assumes to be his sisters. The walls are painted a reassuring beige, but you can barely see it with all the pictures and paintings and other decorations. Sitting at the oval shaped table is what Harry knows to be Jay from the pictures he’s seen of her. 

The pictures did not do her justice. It finally clicks that Louis most definitely did not get his beauty from his father. 

Her brown hair is wavy and resting just below her shoulders, bits of it falling down her back. She wears the front twisted away from her face, warm smile lighting up her features. Harry’s worries diminish instantly as he finds himself smiling in return, growing warm at the familial look in her chocolate colored eyes. 

“You must be Harry,” she says in way of greeting, pushing the chair back, as it screeches noisily in protest, and stands. She extends her hand for Harry to shake, and he does, her small palm engulfed by his own abnormally large one. 

“Mum,” Louis breathes out from beside Harry, smile almost identical to his mother’s dancing across his lips. “I missed you so much!” He surges forward to wrap her tightly in his arms, burying his face in her neck and sighing happily.

“I missed you too, baby,” she replies, rubbing his back slowly, before releasing him and turning to Harry. She opens her arms and he doesn’t even hesitate before hugging her, arms almost wrapping twice around her petite waist. Not wanting to seem creepy, he let’s go of her and plants a gentle kiss onto her cheek. 

She giggles, captured. “You’ve got quite the charmer there, Boobear.” She giggles again, gesturing for them to sit down while she goes about making them tea. 

“Believe me, I know,” Louis snorts, resting his chin in his palms. He stares at Harry, licking his lips absentmindedly. “Quite the charmer, indeed.”

Harry only smirks slyly, winking over exaggeratedly.

Jay comes back with the tea, setting steaming mugs down in front of each of them. 

“It’s so nice to finally get to meet you, Harry,” she says, with another smile. “Louis never shuts up about you. Enamored is the word I would use to describe it. And from what he tells me about you, that’s about accurate for your feelings as well.”

Harry blushes and stares down at his rapidly cooling mug of tea. The mug has an advertisement for some book store, apparently, decorated with fancy font in white, background of blue. “Well yeah, I’d say that’s about right.”

Jay chuckles to herself and asks, “You’re in university, am I correct?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he answers with respect. 

“No need to call me ma’am,” she dismisses with a wave of her hand. “That makes me feel old. What do you study?”

“I’m majoring in law,” he says, biting his tongue to keep from adding ‘ma’am.’ 

“Oh, you’re smart,” she says, clearly not surprised. “Is Louis going to be the house wife who sits around and takes care of the children all day?”

It’s weird, talking about his and Louis’ future when he and Louis haven’t even discussed it yet. “No, Louis is free to do whatever he choose.” He can almost feel Louis’ smile at that. 

“You’re a good boy,” she says with a wide grin, exposing her white teeth. “I approve.” 

“Thank you,” Harry says, nodding his head respectively. “I appreciate your approval.”

Louis grabs his hand under the table and squeezes, almost as if to say, “What did I tell you?”

Harry owes him a blow job.


End file.
